The Assassin and Heir
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Heir to the Frost Industries Jack Frost is Elsa Snow's target given to her by her mother. The Frost and Snow families were always at odds, both running high-end companies and dipping their hands into the darkest of markets. So what does Elsa do when she finds her sister on a date with him? And that he knows what she's doing? (Should the title be Heir to Winter instead?)
1. First Date and Nervousness

Elsa Snow nervously paced in the corner she had selected for herself. She knew quite well the mission her mother had given her, kill Jack Frost, heir of the Frost Industries. However, she was quite hesitant, uncertain of how to act in front of this... person. Should she be formal and polite, like her mother had taught her? Or should she attempt to be like her fun-loving carefree sister Anna? Questions upon questions filled Elsa's head. She poked her head around the corner and quickly spotted the snow white hair and crystal ice eyes of his, as he sipped at his wine. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Jack! There you are!" She watched as she saw her sister run over to Jack's table, in a rather stunning dark red dress, and take a seat across from him. She was speaking cheerily to him, and Elsa's anxiety only grew. What was her sister doing with him? Didn't she know he was dangerous? He was tied with her as one of the best assassins, despite how much his hair could and did stick out. Then she heard him laugh, and it was like ice crystals clanging, only a thousand times deeper. He broke out a wide grin,

"My dear Anna! I'm so glad that you made it!" Elsa couldn't believe she was seeing this. While Anna wasn't quite filled in on the Frost family, she knew her mother had ordered Anna to stay away from Frost. She didn't understand until she heard Anna's next words.

"I wouldn't miss our date for the world!" Elsa froze at her sister's words. When had Jack asked her out on a date? Normally Anna would have come home gushing about the cute boy, like she had with Hans Summers. Her parents had quickly separated the two of them as well since it was obvious that Hans was only after the Snow's family wealth. He was the twelfth kid in his family and not well favored among his brothers. No he was too weak, cowardly. And there was nothing he could do to convince them otherwise. She watched in silence as Jack grinned at her sister,

"Am I glad to hear that! I would have hated to been stood up!" Anna smiled at him, her green eyes shining. Elsa didn't know what to do. Somehow Anna had met Jack and he had asked her out on a date, of which she had agreed to. And then, at some other point, he had asked her out on a date on the exact same date. What was Frost planning? Elsa didn't know and she was extremely afraid. She chanted mentally conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, conceal, don't feel, don't let them show, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Often that chant was her only saving grace when put in stressful situations. Not one situation had she been this fearful. Then she heard something else that caught her attention,

"I hope you don't mind that I invited a few other ladies." Anna grinned bashfully pouting,

"I thought this was a date Jack!" He smiled at her,

"Don't worry Sweetheart. We'll get to spend plenty of time alone later." Elsa was terrified. Exactly what was Frost planning to do with her little sister? Elsa had sworn to protect her sister at all costs. Then she saw a beautiful brunette sweep into the room, dressed in a lovely dark blue dress that fit her figure perfectly and flowed slightly as she worked. She seated herself at Frost's table with ease and he grinned at her. "Elizabeth, how nice of you to arrive!" The woman put down her purse by her feet, before rolling her eyes,

"How many times must I tell you Frost? My name is Elisabeth, spelled with an s." Jack merely chuckled,

"And you know I will never pronounce your name correctly or call you by your preferred nickname Bethy." Anna squealed,

"Ooh! Ooh! Give me a nickname!" Jack smiled at her indulgently,

"If you want Sweetheart. Do you like the name Ann? Perhaps Fiery Heart? That one's pretty. Ooh, what about Ain?" Elsa couldn't believe the boldness of Frost. Much to her surprise and dismay Frost excused himself from his table...and started heading her way. She was on the edge of hyperventilating. He strode over to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Old man winter has kept me in the loop. I'd say you're misson got a bite harder." He then chuckled and gently grasped her arm, leading her to his table. Elsa fretted, what was he going to do?

Anna let out a gasp of surprise when she saw Jack guiding her sister to the table. She asked eagerly, "What is my sister doing here?" Jack simply laughed,

"Why, she is my other date my dearest!" Here Anna pouted, clearly disappointed that her older sister was here. They spent the next several minutes chatting, while Elsa worked very hard to keep her composure. Then to her surprise Jack stood up and smiled at them, before offering his hand to help the ladies up. Elsa didn't take it, although Elisabeth and Anna did. He then walked the ladies out and Elisabeth got into her own dark plum colored Corvette. Jack opened up a limo door, that had been waiting out front, for Anna. He then turned to Elsa and opened up a pretty ice blue Rolls Royce car. He winked at her, "We'll get plenty of alone time later Elsie. But for now it's your sister's turn." With that he shut the door and slipped into the dark blue limo Anna had gotten into.


	2. Assassin's Challenge

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he caught Elsa Snow unawares, pacing behind a corner. Did she really think he wouldn't notice? He was brought up in a similar situation as she, of course he would notice. Both were heirs to very rich, popular, and competitive companies. He was the heir to the Frost Industries and she was the heir of Snow Enterprises. They were both groomed and trained as assassins, espionage, and martial arts experts, as well as how to handle weapons. Even more, they were trained to be the perfect heirs to their respective companies.

As he entered the dark blue limo, he found Anna eager to start conversation. "Jack, why didn't we eat at the fancy restaurant you brought us to?" Here Jack laughed as he thought to himself, _man is that girl naive!_ He then answered her, "We _did_ eat dear Anna. You were just too busy talking to Elizabeth to notice." Anna thought back before suddenly realizing she _had_ been eating while talking to Elisabeth. She grinned as she chattered away and Jack replied with ease. He was accustomed to being bombarded with questions, particularly from the paparazzi, so fielding Anna's questions was easy. He found that Anna was a really sweet, if not exuberant and excitable girl. He discovered that she loved her life and sister, but didn't care too much for her parents. According to her, Elsa's parents were way too hard on her, particularly when it came to her rather extensive studies. He also learned that Anna didn't even know what Elsa studied or what her parent's put up to her. Anna didn't have a clue about what shady business that her parents were into. He found her fun and tomboyish, but not really his type to date.

He spent the evening with her before escorting her out, and helping her safely into the limo that would take her home. Then he called the driver that Elsa was with, "I'm ready for her. Bring her in please."

Meanwhile Elsa was stewing angrily in the car Jack had sent her off in. They hadn't gone _anywhere_ within the last two hours. She couldn't _believe_ the audacity of him, he had just about outright kidnapped her! The driver refused to pull over and let her out, so she was being held against her will! Once she got her hands on Anna… Oh… She was so angry…

In fact, she was so caught up in her emotions she hadn't noticed the driver pull up the the Frost Estates. He then opened her door and spoke elegantly,

"Miss Snow, are you ready to meet Mr. Frost?" Elsa snapped to attention and quickly nodded, eager to give Frost a taste of his own medicine. She walked, quickly, but poised into the formal living room that Frost was waiting for her in. He had a broad grin that Elsa was quick remove as she spoke coldly,

"And what exactly are your intentions kidnapping me under the pretense of a date? What are you planning to do with my sister? And just who do you think you are?!" Yep, the grin was wiped off his face before the end of the first sentence. Now he just looked annoyed. And quite possibly a little shocked that his rival had dared to attack him within his own home. However he recovered somewhat quickly, after a few minutes of terse silence,

"Well, I was hoping to meet my would-be assassin and see what she is like. After all, it's always best to know your target before trying to kill them. And Anna, well she was just the second part of the contract. As fun as she is, she's not really my type. Too...fun. Ironic isn't it? Especially since I'm considered a playboy. And as for who I think I am...I am Jack Frost, heir to the Frost Industries, and one of the top ranked assassins in the world." By the end of his last sentence, he stood up, showcasing his lean muscles, that his dark blue suit showed off quite well. Elsa's lips pulled up into a vicious smirk,

"Well, I'll be proving you wrong tonight _Frost_. You might not breathe your last breath tonight, but you won't be living for much longer. I don't care _what_ it takes, you're going down." Jack sat back down, obviously at ease and unconcerned with Elsa's threat, as he began cleaning his fingernails,

"Here's the funny thing though Elsa, I was given a similar mission to yours. Only, mine was to be a bit more subtle. Something it appears you're not very good at, despite your history. See, I was or am, take your choice, to seduce Anna Snow, which would hopefully drive you to the brink of despair and kill yourself. Which would then result in Anna killing herself as well, particularly considering how much she loves you, leaving the Snows without an heir." Elsa didn't lose her composure, as her eyes hardened like ice,

"If you are planning to go after my sister, it is only fair I go after yours." Here Jack was struck into silence before he started loudly laughing. Once he caught his breathe, he chuckled,

"My, my, Elsa. Or should I call you Snow Queen? Do you like Elsie better? Anyways…. Good luck trying to hurt Emma Frost. She's a pretty tough little sucker. And unlike Anna, she is perfectly aware of what goes on in the family business. In fact, she's been trained like me! Good luck trying to take _her_ down." Elsa's eyes glittered coldly, but she didn't have much of a chance to retort, as Frost lazily waved his hand, and the same driver from earlier ushered her out of the room. Elsa thought angrily, _I don't care what Frost claims. I'm going to kill him...after I find out exactly what Anna was doing with him!_


	3. Snowstorm

Jack was a little shocked at Elsa's behavior. No matter what he had expected, it was not _that_. However, he was unbothered by her behavior. He would admit that Elsa was _really_ pretty. He might even go as far as to call her beautiful. It should also be known that it was _extremely_ rare for Jack to call _anyone_ beautiful. He had rather high standards, particularly when compared to other men. He liked his women to be lean, not have the typical hourglass figure, but with curves in just the right places… needless to say Jack was very specific when it came to his women.

He couldn't help but wonder why his father was so specific when it came to his mission. Maybe he didn't want any chance of Jack getting caught? But that was impossible. Jack always got to know his targets on a personal basis before murdering them...it always made it easier for him to find out their schedule that way, rather than watching them for weeks and months on end.

Once Elsa was home, to say she was furious with her sister was an understatement. Fine, her sister had no idea of what the Snow Enterprises did behind the scenes, but that did not mean she was fair game to toy with! Elsa refused to let her younger sister become a pawn in Frost's games.

She would not allow all her hard work go to waste. She had argued and argued about Anna being involved in the 'family business'. After many hours and months she had finally won the argument. Anna would remain ignorant of the true 'family business'.

Elsa prepared for her family's formal dinner, dressing in a dark purple dress that clung to her figure. The back of the dress lightly trailed on the floor. She then slowly walked towards the formal dinner room.

Once she entered, her parents were waiting for her, Anna nowhere to be seen. Her parents were both dark haired, a near opposite to her. Anna, on the other hand, was a red-head, a rather prominent red-head. Elsa was a platinum blonde, a stark contrast to her parents.

She sat down and waited. It was only a few moments before Anna walked in, wearing a dark green, emerald dress. She sat down and waited as well. Her parents rang the bell and their meals were quickly brought to them, starting with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. Elsa did not wait before speaking coldly,

"If I may, Anna why were you out on a date with the heir to our rival company, the Frost Industries?" The Snow's parents stiffened. Their mother was the first to speak, and it was in a sharp tone,

"You went on a date with Jack _Frost_?! What were you thinking?!" Their father narrowed his eyes,

"I know we do not hold you to the same standards as we do your sister, but…. DATING JACK FROST IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Anna replied fiercely,

"Elsa had been asked out on a date by him too and she was there!" Their mother answered Anna's silent question,

"Jack Frost did in fact _not_ ask your sister out on a date. It was an arranged meeting made by us and his parents. That is Winter and Kione Frost." Their father shook his head and banged his hand on the table,

"It doesn't matter. You are not to see Jack Frost under your own power. You have duties to attend to Anna. As does Elsa and both of us. We, at least, take care of our responsibilities." Anna scowled,

"I'll see who I want when I want! You can't stop me!" Her father ignored her protests and finished his soup. It was clear from her father's actions, she was dismissed in every way that mattered. Even if she tried to bring it up again, she would merely be ignored. Her father then rang the bell again and the second dish came out. Roasted turkey with flavorful gravy on top. Her father casually addressed Elsa,

"So what did you find out about Jack Frost?" Elsa scowled and her mother quickly reprimanded her,

"Watch your expression dear, it is not becoming of such a young lady as yourself." Elsa dipped her head in respect,

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, and answer your father like a good girl."

"Yes, mother." Elsa turned to her father, "Father. Jack Frost did not give away much. He did inform me that his sister is aware of his family's business and has been taught how to defend herself. He also saw fit to let me know that he has been given a similar mission." She glanced at Anna, wondering if she should proceed or not, but her father answered for her,

"We will finish this conversation at a later time. Perhaps when and where there are not prying eyes not ears." Elsa dipped her head in understanding and completed her meal. Her father rang the bell once last time and the waiters took away their plates and replaced them with a slice of tiramisu. Elsa smiled prettily and ate the cake delicately, while Anna brooded in her seat. Her mother chastised Anna,

"Eat your dinner and dessert. There's no reason for you to waste perfectly exquisite food." Anna begrudgingly obeyed her mother and finished her meal. Their father announced,

"Dismissed. Please attend to your various duties." The family split up, her mother heading to her personal office to set up the next Snow Ball. Anna headed to her room to brood. Elsa and her father went to his study to discuss Jack Frost.

He sat behind his desk looking serious. "What is his mission?" Elsa replied promptly,

"To seduce Anna Snow, which the Frost family believes will send me into a depression, and commit suicide, which will lead to Anna's suicide and the loss of your heirs as well." Elsa's father rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"That is a good plan...if he didn't tell you about it. He does not appear to be concerned about you being aware of his actions. Considering the both of you are top-ranked assassins I would think he would be more cautious. Perhaps he is testing the field?" He looked back to Elsa when the two heard a light, but elegant knock. He proceeded to call, "Come in." Elsa was not surprised to see her mother enter the study, nor to see her sit on her husband's desk. She rubbed her hands together,

"I spoke with Anna, and once again she is under the impression that Jack Frost is in love with her….after one date. I have no doubt this will end in heartbreak. Elsa, you need to eliminate him as soon as possible. The Frost Industries are only growing, and I believe the only way to stop them is through grief." Elsa's father nodded,

"I agree my dear, but young Jack Frost has made it rather difficult." He glanced at Elsa, "And while she may be a match for him in technique and training, she lacks the social contact that Jack Frost initiates so easily." Elsa's mother hummed,

"I suppose that's true. Elsa mostly does it with her victims never knowing her name, but I've heard that Jack Frost gets to know his targets quite well before he finishes them off." Elsa remained silent, uncertain of what was currently expected of her. Her father turned back to her and waved her off,

"Go speak to your sister. Your mother and I have some items and objectives we need to discuss." Elsa dipped her head in respect,

"Yes father." With that Elsa calmly exited the room.


	4. Jack's Evening

Jack didn't care about the family business, he was more interested in having fun. Assassinations were his specialty, but he had no problems with espionage or hacking either. This resulted in him finding out everything behind Elsa Snow. She was a bit of a fascination to the white haired youth. Extremely different from him even though they had a similar upbringing. Remove all possible opponents from the board as quickly as possible, while remaining undetected and unknown to your enemy all the while.

He supposed the main difference between them was their style. Elsa never knew her victims, thus making her invisible to the police force, while Jack ended up being close friends with them, also ruling him out to their small minds. Of course that wasn't anywhere _near_ true. A small handed tapped on his right shoulder and he spun around with a broad grin,

"Emma! How was your day? Have fun at school?" Emma laughed softly,

"My day was perfect Jack. Absolutely perfect. My friends love the lunch you made me. I also aced that history test you helped me study for." Emma took on a slightly pensive look, "What about your date with Anna and Elsa Snow?" Jack shrugged,

"Eh, it was okay. I dragged out Elisabeth. Anna Snow was…is? Rather cute, pretty even, but not my type. Honestly, she's too excitable. And likes to talk to much. I _did_ manage to hold a conversation with her though. She definitely likes me." He paused before picking up, "Elsa Snow on the other hand, is an entirely different story." His face went contemplative, "She's beautiful, intelligent, shy, brave…" He shook his head and grinned, "She'll be a challenge alright!" Emma eyed her brother before smiling gently at him,

"Just don't go overboard and overwhelm her okay? She probably has little to no experience as an heir to such a big company." Jack shrugged,

"If she can't handle a little flirting, it's hardly my fault is it?" Emma rolled her eyes playfully,

"Oh come on! You make women swoon over your handsomeness all the time!" Jack went quiet and he spoke softly,

"She'll probably be my most difficult challenge yet, being so different from me. I don't think we have a lot in common besides our origins, the way we were raised, and the fact we both have little sisters we love dearly. It doesn't help I revealed father's orders." Emma looked confused,

"Why would you do that?" Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I wanted her off guard. To see that horrified look on her face. Then I got rage and confidence, which was a really pretty look on her." He buried his face in his hands, hunching over, "I've probably screwed it up royally." Emma patted his back,

"Don't worry Jack. You'll fix it. You always do." Jack nodded and looked up at her. He smiled, stood up, and hugged his little sister tightly, murmuring in her hair,

"You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." Emma petted his hair as she softly replied,

"And you always know how to make me smile."

While Jack was extremely outgoing, his little sister was more reserved, and often shy around others she didn't know. In this way the Frost and Snow siblings differed. Anna was the outgoing one, while Elsa was reserved. They had the same upbringings, but were intrinsically different. Why? Who knows. But Elsa and Jack were determined to bring the other down. Emma wondered aloud,

"Do you think father will be angry with you?" Jack shrugged,

"Maybe." He grinned, "But I _am_ the prodigal son, so I doubt it matters." Emma chuckled,

"That is most certainly true. I doubt Father would ever lay a hand to either of us. He loves us entirely too much." Jack smirked,

"And he can't exactly turn his heirs against him can he?" Emma smiled and Jack got up and grabbed his sister's hand, "Let's go out to eat today." Emma smiled and ran behind him.

Jack drove them out to a pretty little Thai restaurant out of town.


	5. Sister's Arguement

Elsa ran her hand through her hair, thinking. She and Jack had been given similar missions and they were both aware of the game they were playing. All of her other targets were unaware of her existence, but probably knew the Snow name and nothing else.

Anna barged into her room, disrupting her thought process. Her face was flushed with anger,

"Why did you tell our parents about my date with Jack Frost?! We're _sisters_! We should have each other's backs and defend each other! Instead you sold me out to mom and dad and now they're both pissed at me! You should be following reluctantly what I tell you to do, but always take the blame for me! What kind of sister are you?!" Elsa rubbed at her temples tiredly,

"A responsible one. It's too dangerous for you to go out with Jack Frost." Anna raged,

"What do you mean it's too dangerous?! He's a perfectly nice guy and a gentleman! When I arrived he pulled my seat out for me! He asked me questions and even invited me to his house! How is he _dangerous_?" Elsa sighed,

"He's the heir to the rival company of our parents, which we are due to inherit one day." Anna's eyes flashed,

"You mean _you_ are to inherit one day. Don't think I haven't noticed all the secret lessons father schedules for you. That I haven't noticed you sneaking out at night. I don't know what you're doing, or why our parents approve of it, but whatever it is, if Jack knows, I'm sure _he'll_ tell me even if none of my family _will_!" Elsa's eyes widened in shock,

"You can't be serious! You trust him that much? You've only known him for a couple hours!" Anna shot back hotly,

"At least I know he's honest with me! Right before I left his house he warned me that my family would be angry with me if they found out. He even told me that he wasn't that romantically inclined towards be, but was willing to keep trying if I desired it so. And I do!" Elsa spoke coldly,

"And what if Hans Summer? Have you forgotten how _that_ relationship turned out?" Anna snapped back,

"Jack's _nothing_ like that bastard Hans. Hans was only aiming for you the entire time!" Elsa snarled,

"He was manipulating you and trying to get sensitive information about the Snow Enterprises!" Anna growled,

"You know nothing about love!" She then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Anna went into her room, shut the door softly, and then slid down it, tears running down her face. She cried silently, sobbing, "Why don't you understand? I just feel lonely in this big house...the servants never speak...you're always having some lesson...momma and pappa don't care about me...it's always been about you Elsie, heir to the Snow Enterprises, while little Anna Snow gets left behind in the dust and dark. I just want someone who will love me, care about me, take care of me, someone who will listen to me in the middle of the night because I'm having nightmares about that snowstorm again...someone who will never forget me…" Anna's phone rang and she picked up without looking at the caller ID sniffling,

"Hello, this is Anna Snow, who are you?" A familiar warm voice answered her,

"It's Jack Frost. I hope your evening after our date went well. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up at the park next Wednesday. I was thinking about a walk and then picnic?" Anna sniffed,

"That sounds fine." His voice on the other line took a concerned tone,

"Are you okay Anna? You sound like you've been crying." Anna hiccuped,

"My family found out, and my father forbade me to meet up with you again." There was a long silence before Jack spoke again,

"If you'd like I can pick you up and you can have a sleepover with my sister Emma. Her night is free anyways, and I'm sure she'd love another girl to talk to. Our parents aren't very social when it comes to family anyways." Anna rubbed her wet eyes as she hiccuped again,

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" Jack laughed softly,

"I don't I could get in trouble with my family." Anna whispered back,

"I'd like that." Jack informed her,

"Pack your stuff, I'll be over with my sister in about 20, sound good?" Anna nodded,

"Y-yeah." With that Jack ended the call,

"See you soon Anna."

"OK Jack."


End file.
